


An Intriguing Proposal

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://tudorpot.livejournal.com/profile">tudorpot</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Blaise: bubbles</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Intriguing Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tudorpot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tudorpot).



> Written on 25 December 2008 in response to [tudorpot](http://tudorpot.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Blaise: bubbles_.

The bubbles floated out of the tub, growing larger and glowing.

"Pop one," Blaise suggested to Hermione, enjoying the light in her eyes and grinning at her exclamation when his present fell out of the burst bubble and into her hands.

"How did you _do_ that?"

"I'll tell you after you've opened you gift."

He held his breath. What if she didn't like it?

"Oh, Blaise, this is beautiful!"

Exhaling in relief, he whispered, "Allow me," and took the ring from her to slip it on the appropriate finger. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"


End file.
